


How High Are You?

by lemoncellbros



Series: Macaw's Works [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caretaker John, Druggie Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncellbros/pseuds/lemoncellbros
Summary: "How high are you?""I'm not high, you're just short."Johnlock drabble based on this prompt!





	How High Are You?

John woke up at 6 o’clock sharp, as he did everyday. He was surprised to see that Sherlock’s side of the bed was empty, as Sherlock usually didn’t wake until noon on days without a case. John rubbed his face and stumbled out of bed. He continued down the stairs to see Sherlock sat on the couch with his violin balanced on his forehead, pupils the size of saucers and clearly blitzed out of his mind. 

Sherlock made no acknowledgement of John’s arrival, even as John checked his heart rate and his arms for puncture marks, to make sure he hadn’t been shooting up. When John didn’t find any marks on his arm, he went into the kitchen and began searching for whatever he’d taken. Sure enough, he found a large pile of cocaine in a jar in the microwave. 

John sighed and shook his head, but made two cups of tea nonetheless. He made his way into the living room and sat beside Sherlock on the couch, placing the two mugs on the table in front of him.

“Sherlock, can you understand me?”

“Quite well, John. You look dashing today.”

John ran his hand over his face again and gave an exasperated sigh.

“Just how high are you?”

“I’m not high, John. You’re just short.”

John took a long sip of his tea, after walking to the kitchen and pouring a generous amount of brandy in it. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
